The Exile
by lil'carlita
Summary: After Sasuke betrayed the village. Tsunade is force to exile their little demon girl Naruko by the village council. Paring NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

_Naruko thought _

Ok I did a rewrite so tell me if you like it. REVIEWS REVIEWS

A nineteen year-old was sitting in her office doing some paperwork. She had golden blond hair, her hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached her lower back, she had those beautiful sky blue eyes. Her whiskers marks were gone because she had absorbed all of Kyubi chakra.

She was wearing a white spaghetti top with a lightening symbol on the back and a white country skirt. She had white gloves and sandals also around her neck she had a necklace which was worn by the first and the latest Hokage of Konoha. Her Hitai was a on her right arm.

She was very upset with the council because theyhad decided that her and Sasuke should help Konaha against the sound.

_I can't believe that it's been 7 years since I was exile and now the council wants me to go back and help Konoha with their war with Orochimaru._

Flashback 

After Sasuke betrayed the village, Tsunade was forced to exile her little demon girl.

In the village a 12 year-old girl in an orange jump-suit with short golden hair and three whiskers marks on her cheeks was running, with her bag pack on her back. She was crying because she was betrayed by the only person she could call a mother._ She never cared about me. She just like the others, she thinks am the demon. _Lost in her thought, she was long gone from the village she used to call home.

When she stops running she notices, that she was in the Valley of the End. Where she fought against Sasuke. Memory of the Chirodi transpiercing her chest kept coming back to her. Till, she heard footsteps.

"Who are you." She asks she wasn't afraid. Ok maybe a little afraid because it might be some Anbu that the village sent after her.

"So they kick you out of the village Naru-chan, I wonder why is it because you didn't bring me back to that pitiful village." She turned around to see her best friend Sasuke. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a classy black pant.

Sasuke notice that Naruko eyes weren't warm and cheerful, they have lost their cheerfulness and their determination. She came next to him and gave him a slap on his face. "It your fault, they kick me out, because because……" She started to punch him. And every blow was harder than the previous and tears were falling.

"You are still an arrogant bastard. To tell you the truth I think they were waiting for me to mess up. You should have seen Kakashi-san when he heard that his precious Sasuke left. And Sakura I heard she almost kill me during my sleep. Not one of my teammates came to see me when I was in the hospital. They never care for me, neither them nor Tsunade. I was nothing to them."

And she was sobbing; she thought that she was useless to the people that were precious to her. They had turned their back on her. She felt all those emotions growing in her, she felt sick . She held herself on the ground and cried her heart out. Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy to give hug but this was a person, which he cared about even though she was an annoying, loudmouth pretty girl.

Without even thinking he held her, just like he was held by his mother when he was young. "It's ok to cry Naruko. Maybe one day they need your help for something. You should come with me and my sensei." She got out of his hold and shook her head and her tears were still falling.

"No way I am going with you and Orochimaru, HELL NO." Sasuke smirked even thought they kick her out she was still loyal to them. "Don't worry about Orochimaru, after are little fight Kirin-sensei find me and took off my curse seal. See." He showed her the place where his curse seal used to be. They were no curse seal.

"Wow, If she took out this curse seal of yours she must be good."

"You right Naruko, Am I just as good as a Sannin of Konoha." Said a tall brunette.

"You look so much like her." Said Naruko. She was right Kirin look like she was Tsunade twin sister, but instead of having blonde hair, she had dark brown.

End of The Flashback 

She heard a knock on her door and ayoung man around her age enter.He was wearing a navy blue bandana; you couldn't see the color of his hair. He had a white shirt with the symbol of the village on his back, he was wearing navy blue baggy pants with 4 pockets and navy blue sandals. He smiled at her and said.

"Yondaime-sama, everything is ready. The council had sent a massager to Konoha

to informthem of are arrival."

"Sasu no need to be formal with me. I am your wife after all." She smiled. Her and Sasuke had been married for almost a year now. He had change the most he wasn't an avenger anymore, he quit going after Itachi after he started going out with Naruko. He was more thinking about having children to revive his clan. He was more sociable, he was the opposite of the young Sasuke.

"Sorry Naru I'm still use to call by your title." It's been more than 2 years since she was announced Yondaime of the Lightening country. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"You know we have to go. Konaha is expecting us in two days." She stood up and put his hand in hers. She was shaking, she was afraid, she was mad and she didn't want to go.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. They don't know who we are." He leaned down gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I wish you right Sasu." She said. As they walk out of her office.

Ok everyone please reviews, the two following chapter will be FLASHBACK.

Her training

Her new sensei

Her first date with Sasuke

Her chunin and jonin exams

So please reviews, I really wish you like the REWRITE, if not I do another rewrite

Give me Ideas for the following chapter

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Sorry for the every late update I wish you guys will like this chapter. So please reviews and give me ideas cause I had big story blocks

Flashback

"_You right Naruko, Am I just as good as a Sannin of Konoha." Said a tall brunette._

"_You look so much like her." Said Naruko before everything around her became black. She was about to fall on the ground but Sasuke couth her. _

"_Guess she's a little tired from her running. Hmm let's go I have a lot of paperwork to do and they'll be more if we don't hurry." She did a couple of hand seal and yell "Lightening transportation." You could see lightning blows surrounding them and with a poof they disappeared to the Village of Lightening._

Naruko open her eyes, but closed them immediately the light in the room was just too bright for her. So she decided to open them slowly for them to adjust. All she saw was white ceilings, white sheets._ Wow the hell did I get into a hospital last thing I remember was seeing someone that look exactly like Tsunade but she had brown hair. _She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice that someone was watching her till she heard a voice.

"How are you felling Naruko?" She slowly turned her head and looked at the woman with the cinnamon color eyes. "Fine" She was about the pull herself up but the young lady came next to her and pull her back.

"You shouldn't get up to fast you body need to recover." The woman smiled to her. _Why is she being nice to me who is she why do she look so much like Tsunade. _Naruko was looking at her straight in the eyes and ask. "Who are you?"

"Am Kirin the Fourth sannin of Konoha , they used to call me the Ultimate Sannin because I was the only one that was able to do all of their techniques Medical to Ninjutsu specialist. My twin sister is Tsunade. _Which explain why she looks so much like Tsunade._

Also I'm the Sandaime of the Lightening village, which you are presently in."

There was a long moment of silence before Kirin spoke up again "So tell me about you." Kirin was sitting like a child that was waiting for her mom to tell her a bed time story.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko vessel of the Kyubi ." She stop talking and look at Kirin waiting for her to look at her with disgust, but all she saw was a woman that waiting for her to finish. _She not liked the others I might trust her._ "I like ramen, training, people that don't judge others and I dislike the village which I was born in and the woman that used to be precious to me. I don't have any dream for now."

Kirin looked at her with interest she already had 2 students plus she had Sasuke one more wouldn't hurt right. "I have suggestion I could train you with my others students, but you'll be the medic- nin no no no the taijutsu specialist no a genjutsu no I have better sealing specialist or the first specialist in all the domains."

Kirin was walking all around the room babbling about making Naruko a specialist in everything._ Didn't Sasuke tell her about me being the dead-last, the Kunoichi with the worst Chakra control? That I needed years of chakra control to be a decent medic-nin. _

Memories of the discussion she had with Tsunade suddenly came back to her. Naruko was talking to Tsunade about her being a medic-nin. She remembers how Tsunade was laughing telling her that she needed decade of chakra control to be an ok medic-nin. Naruko told her it was a joke and started laughing with the Godaime and Tsunade never noticed the tears in Naruko eyes.

"Why do you want me to be all those things, I have poor chakra control , I suck in genjutsu, my taijutsu is clearly not the best and my Ninjutsu is ok, but still…" She screamed she couldn't understand why she wanted to help her "Why, why do you want to help me." You could see the tears in her blue eyes so much pain could be seen.

"It's because I was just like you. Sasuke told me you weren't one of the best, but I think you didn't have any motivation to surpass yourself, so you decided to put a mask of stupidity." Kirin told her with a serious tone, she looked at her watch and sighed "I have to go my break is over and I have a lot of paperwork to do, plus Sasuke and the others are coming by with some clothes for you. You'll be leaving with them." She was about to leave when she realized she forgot something. "Hihihi I almost forgot to give you these."

She put a medical book and 4 scrolls on the night table. Kirin felt a hand touching hers and look at Naruko. Her eyes were filled with confusion. "Why are helping me." She sighed and responded "Just like you people didn't believe in me." With a poof a smoke she disappeared.

Two hours had past and Naruko had started reading the book which she found really interesting especially the use of the chakra to get the poison out of the human system. She was about to start her third chapter when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw 2 figures that she didn't know, but one that she knew to well. She smiled to them. "Sasuke-teme, who are your friends?"

The only girl in the group set forward she was about 5 foot 2. She had red hair that reaches her lower back, her eyes colors were green, she was wearing a red mini-skirt but underneath it was ¾ black pants. She had a black spaghetti top and she was wearing thigh high red boots. She also had a black jacket which covers half of her upper body and it had the Lightening symbol on the collar and forehead protector was around her forehead.

"Hi my name is Myra; I'm 13 years old and I'm the genjutsu specialist in the group. I like training and boys what I dislike are Kunoichi that don't take their role seriously. My dream is to show that girl can be as good as the guys." She smiled.

A boy with silver hair approached his was wearing a white pant which match white tank top which clung his chest. The rest of his chest was covered with mesh netting. His sandals were the same color as his outfit like his teammate his forehead protector was around his forehead. But what catch Naruko eyes was that is hands and legs had bandage just like Lee.

"Hey my name is Yori; I'm thirteen and I'm the taijutsu specialist in are little gang. I like training and more training. What I dislike are lazy people. My dream is to be best of the taijutsu specialist." He gave her a handshake. _Damn that hurt._

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko I guess I'm the medic-nin in the group. I like ramen and training and people that don't judge other before knowing them. I dislike the village which I was born in and the woman that..." She couldn't finish her sentence, just thinking about made her made heart crack. You could see confusion in her new teammates they wanted to know who could give her this pain. Before they could ask a question Sasuke throw a bag at Naruko. He was wearing the same outfit as Yori but only his was black and red.

"Change yourself we starting are training session soon. We'll be waiting for you outside." He left with the two following him. _Who does he think he is? That bastard always thinks he can order me around. _She look at the bag and noticed that she had the same outfit as Myra, but hers was white and baby blue and she didn't have those high boots but instead she white sandals. She also noticed the forehead protector. _I'm not a leaf ninja anymore, but A Lightening ninja. I'll protect this village till I die._

She replace her forehead protector of the leaf with her the one of the Lightening on her forehead. When she was finish, she put the old Hitai in the garbage. Now she had nothing that tied her with the leaf except for the necklace that Tsunade gave her. She took the book and the scrolls and opened the door and saw Sasuke. "Took you long enough dope." He smirked and took her hand and started to run. "We have to hurry up for training." He said.

The training ground

Sasuke and Naruko arrived just in time because as their sets foot in the training ground Kirin appeared. "Just in time." She smiled and told them to approach and to sit on the ground. "I have great news; Sasuke and Naruko are now part of the Lightening ninjas." She was waiting for her student to applause but she heard nothing since all her student noticed that Naruko and Sasuke had Lightening forehead protector.

She sighed and continued "So the reason I call you today is to tell you that I'll be giving a test in your filled. I will give you scrolls and books, but I will not help you and none of the ninjas will. So good luck you'll have two months to be above mid-chunnin level or more. Ja ne" She disappeared with a smiled so evil that it scared her students.

"I guess we should start now, if we want to be up for the challenge. So guys take your spot I'll show Naruko her training ground." Myra said and the boys vanished in seconds. "Let's go Naru-chan ." She started to walk in the wood and Naruko followed. When they reached their destination there was a large lake surrounded by trees, flowers and medical herbs. Not too far, there was a place where she could train in other filled.

"This is your training ground and medic-nins in the hospital are not ninjas so they could help you. I'll pick you up later ok." She said before running off. _First thing first finish the book and the scrolls. After that I can start my training. _

_I'm already starting to like this place._

End of The Flashback

Outside the hokage tower, the citizens where waiting for their Yondaime and her husband to wish them good luck in their trip. In front of the people were Kirin the Ultimate Sannin and Sandaime of Lightening and two of her students Yori and Myra. They didn't change much, they still had the same wardrobe but of course they look more mature. Kirin was wearing the traditional hokage white and blue kimono with the lightening symbol on the back. She was proud of them; they were strong enough to help konoha without her help. She remembers how she helps Naruko and Sasuke in theirs trainings, they were the good time.

She saw the couple coming out of the tower, she frown when she saw Naruko. Naruko look displeased, her face was crisp which mean that she was really pissed, since she always smiled. **_Guess she doesn't want to go. Maybe I should tell her that Tsunade and the council of Konoha knows that she and Sasuke are here because I sent a letter._** She imagined the scene of Naruko entering Konoha and her meeting with Tsunade and wasn't a good scene. Kirin was laughing loudly and the citizens knew that she was planning something bad for their Yondaime.

Naruko was wearing a strapless silk baby blue dress, she had a tiara since it's was custom in her village that the ruler had to wear a crown if they were going away of the village. All her jewelries were in silver. Sasuke was in his anbu uniform and was holding five luggages. Kirin, Yori and Myra approached them and Kirin gave Sasuke and Naruko a big hug and whispered to them.

"I'll send reinforcement in 3 weeks. So you better come back alive, for them." At that she let the go and wished them good luck. After that, Myra, Yori and Sasuke disappeared. Naruko give her a final hug and whispered. "Tell them we loved them please Kasan." She disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"I'll tell them every days till you guys come back." Walking back home she remembered that she forgot to tell them that Tsunade knew they real identity. **OUPS, she going to kill me, when she comes back, maybe she'll forget it by the time she comes back. naaaaaaaann I'm so dead.**

Hope you like it, Review review please


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

_FINALLY CHAPTER 3 _

.I would like to thank all the people who reviewed.

Especially Cyber-Porygon

If it wasn't for you and the other reviewers I would of discontinue this story so I thank you ALL

Now back to the story

Tsunade POV

_Dear little sister,_

_Remember me. I know that we having seen or write to each other since the Kyubi incident which kill your boyfriend and your daughter (I'm not sure about that). You see in past seven years, I have recruited two of your ninjas one is a missing-nin and the other was exile with your approval. Naruko and Sasuke have been with me for all these years and not with Orochimaru. I'll be sending them with two of my students plus a hundred of my men, furthermore you will have more reinforcement in the near future if necessary. I'll be sending our Yondaime with the troops. I am warning you Naruko changed, she isn't the naïve little girl you used to know, she isn't going to trust you ,Sakura, Kakashi or the rest of the villagers with the exception of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team. I'm sorry I having tried to contact you or the council sooner, but I think now is the right time to tell you._

_PS: When you'll notice a change of weather, this will be signal that they are 5 minutes from the gates. Naruko will be wearing a silver ice-blue velvet cloak, do not freak out with her white eyes, it only happen when she used her power. _

_PS PS: Naruko is the Yondaime and she knows about her real mother._

"Daughter" I whispered. How many years had passed since her exile? Four years, no five. No seven long years since I saw her, she was petit, but had a lot of energy to waste. She reminded me of my little brother, she dreamed of becoming a Hokage, to be acknowledged by the villagers. I did the biggest mistake of my life when I sided with the council. What was I thinking? Hmm I wasn't thinking.

I sighed looking outside my bedroom window; I noticed that the sun was starting to rise which meant that the day was beginning, but today will be different from the others since she and the council were informed that Sasuke and Naruko had been living in the village of Lightening. They were coming with an army to help them in the war.

When she heard the news about Sasuke and Naruko coming she was ecstatic, but she was a little disappointed when she heard that Naruko was Yondaime of the Village Lightening. In the past 4 years the village of lightening had become very powerful they had one group of teenagers that had a level of Sannin at the age of 15. Two years later she had heard that her sister had giving the position to a 17 year-old girl that was part of that same group.

When the council and her read that Naruko was the Yondaime and that Sasuke was part of the group. The council had found a new respect for Naruko and Sasuke.

"I think today will be a day full of surprise." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Back with Naruko

Walking in the forest, holding the hand of her husband Naruko decided to stop. They were only 45 minutes away from Konoha and Sasuke thought that Naruko was trying to delay their arrival. Till, he felt her taking one of the luggages to change in a different and more comfortable outfit. Now she was wearing a long silvery ice-blue, with a huge hooded cloak. Underneath she was wearing a stylized blue martial arts outfit with white trim and a matching brief with the Lightening symbol is emblazoned on the back. Below her waist, the outfit tapers off to a loincloth-type arrangement which leaves the sides of her legs exposed. She also had boots and white thigh high stockings with her outfit. Naruko also wears both shin guards and forearm guards. (Kasumi dead or alive outfit)

They were approaching Konoha at fast pace, but when Naruko noticed the gates she froze the bad memories of her past came to her.

"_Demon"_

"_Monster"_

"_Die Demon child die"_

"_It's because of you that our great Yondaime die."_

"_I can't train you Naruko, I'm training Sasuke and Sakura when you get better chakra control I might help you."_

"_It's your fault that Sasuke-kun left me."_

"_I'm sorry Naruko, I have no choice but to exile you."_

She felt so much pain, but she had to come back and help those fools. The pain slowly faded, but it turned into anger. Suddenly, the sky became cloudy and lightening strikes were appearing. Her eyes were no longer ocean blue, but white. Her anger had made her lose control of her power.

Her companions noticed her changed of mood. Just now they realized how much pain she had felt in this village. Myra came next her and put her hand on Naruko shoulder in that same moment the sky was back to normal, but Naruko eyes were still white.

"Sor..ry . I. d.idn't m.ean to l.ose control l.ike. th.at." She stuttered never had she lost control of her gift. Her best friend smiled to her and looked at the damage which Naruko made thank god it didn't damage the village.

"It's ok Naru-chan, you didn't kill anyone so that's good." They laughed a bit and resumed their run. They all noticed that the gates were opening and they could see Tsunade and Shizune approaching and behind them were most of the villager and some had posters.

"Welcome to our Village I'm Tsunade Hokage of Konoha and this is my apprentice Shizune. We thank you for coming to our aid." She and apprentice bowed. Tsunade give a warm smile to them, they all smiled to her except for the one in the cloak, and Tsunade couldn't see the face of Naruko, till the Yondaime lift her head. One thing which Tsunade noticed was her eyes. They were white like her sister said, but they were something else in those eyes, she could see the pain that she caused her.

She knew that her daughter was in front of her, but she just wanted to make sure.

"May I ask you where is Naruko, Sasuke." She said, while she was looking the man with the dragon mask. Shock was the only thing she could sense from their auras, but changed really quickly. Sasuke was about to answer, but Naruko responded instead.

"She didn't come the one you used to call Naruko a part of her die when you exiled her." She said pulling down her hood; her long golden hair was tied in a high ponytail with two white chopsticks. "Naruko is that you." "Yes, however a part of me died when you turn your back on me." She replied no even looking at her mother.

"You know I couldn't…" Tsunade couldn't even finish her sentence, because Naruko cut her off. "I don't need to hear your excuses. I'm just here to help you, since the council and Kirin force me to." She said and her words were filled with soreness.

She felt a chakra signature coming in their direction, it wasn't Orochimaru the chakra was too low to be his, but she recognized the person when she saw the pink short hair yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN"

She jumped on Sasuke and embraced him really tight. She was about to kiss him on the lips, except Sasuke turned his head and got free from her embrace. He put himself behind his wife to make sure that Sakura wouldn't try to kiss him again. Since Naruko was sending death glared at big forehead-girl.

When Sakura realized that her Sasuke was behind a girl with blonde haired who she knew was Naruko, she was looking at how Naruko changed during those years and was envious of her beauty, Naruko had everything she hadn't, Naruko was about 5.9 her figure were perfectly proportionate and she look like she was wearing a D cup, but she was 5.5 her figure was ok although she had a flat chess. So she decided to annoy Naruko. "So Naruko you decided to have plastics surgery, since everybody in this village knows that you were the ugliest girl in town."

Naruko was about to retort, however Sasuke replied angrily. "Haruno you shouldn't speak this way to our Yondaime and especially… if she my wife." The look on Sakura face was priceless, since her jaw was wide opened. She wasn't the only one that was shock most of the villagers were and Godaime look like she was about to faint.

After a long pause, Tsunade decided to ask an innocent question. "So do you have a child?" SAY NO I CAN BE A GRAMMA NOT NOW. Since she could read Sasuke emotion, she already knew the answer. "Yes we do, but we don't have one child. We have two handsome boys." He replied. OH MY GOD I'M A GRAMMA. She was feeling a little dizzy and then she fainted.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" The villagers shouted.

"See what you did Sasuke you had to open your big mouth. You are so going to die." Naruko was so frustrated, for the reason that she didn't want people to know about her children, but no her over proud husband had to open his mouth.

"Sweetie I'm so s…" He didn't finish his sentence since he realized, he was going to receive one of Naruko famous punch on his face.

"Don't you think you were about to go a little overboard?" He said behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

"No." She replied leaning back on her husband.

Sakura was looking at the couple in disgust. I'll do everything in my power to destroy you Naruko and the love you have for Sasuke. A small smile appeared on her face, which Myra and Yori noticed, they knew it meant trouble for their best friends.

"YONDAIME – SAMA, OROCHIMARU AND HIS ARMY ARE ONE HOUR FROM HERE." One of her ninja shouted.

"Shit." She cursed.

I know I know it short but if you want me to continue with this story I need a minimum of 10 reviews and I'll update much faster PROMISE.

JA NE

Thank for reading DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS for the reviews please continue to review I really appreciate it

I do not own Naruto

Naruko was panicking, how she could not have felt Orochimaru chakra the man was a sannin. She should have felt him or maybe her element would have told her. She was approaching the older man that had alerted her and asked him if he was positive of what his vision showed him. "Seiya are you sure that he is an hour away, he could be a day, or a week away from Konoha. "

The man was sweating a lot he didn't want to disappoint his Yondaime and he knew what would happen to him if he didn't have a precise answer.

"Hmm I'm n..ot s.ur.e Yondaime-sama all I saw in my vision was the number one and a surprise attack." He stuttered and slowly back away from the fuming blonde. He and the rest of the people that knew Naruko knew that she had a short temper when she was in a stressful situation because she destroyed everything in her path.

Naruko was taking deep breath like her psychiatric asked her to do when she wanted to destroyed something or someone. It true she was mad that Seiya didn't have a precise vision, but it wasn't his fault. _It's not his fault, it isn't his fault._ She kept repeating to herself.

The Konoha-nin and their villager thought that Naruko was going to kill the young man or even injured the man, but they were all surprised when she didn't do anything, instead she smiled and said "Thank you, Seiya for this information."

Most of the people were shocked they really thought that Seiya was going to have a beating of a lifetime even Seiya thought it was the end for him with great gratitude he bowed and left as fast as possible. No he wasn't afraid of Naruko, she was a nice, had confidence in everyone, she thought everyone in the village of the Lightening as her equal and had a heart of gold, but when she was mad or in a stressful situation she was just an other person that's why she had a psychiatric to help her control that other side of her.

Sasuke put his arm around her waist and said "Thank kami that you have a good psychiatric because the old you would of…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence since Naruko give him one of her famous punch on the face breaking his mask plus he was sent flying a go 10 miles away from her. "Baka." She whispered. It true Sasuke was more sociable but sometimes he could get on her nerves. Sasuke wasn't as dark as before, he spoke more than a sentence now.

To have more information about the whereabouts of Orochimaru Naruko decided to visit her element Wind. The wind started to blow very hard and everyone had to attach themselves with something. Suddenly Naruko was elevating and her eyes became transparent and in a second she disappeared.

"WOW Naruko-neesan has to teach me that move it so cool."The chunnin Konomaru said.

Naruko and Wind

When Naruko arrived in the other dimension she saw Wind picking up flowers, but the little girl with white hair stopped when she felt Naruko approaching her. Wind ran at Naruko and gave her a big hug.

"Neesan you came to play with me how nice of you, how's Sasuke-nisan and the twin. Are they coming to?" The little looked around Naruko and put a disappointed face; she knew that her neesan didn't come to play with her however she had a little hope.

"Sorry, Wind but I'm not here to play with you. I just want to know if you knew where Orochimaru was." Naruko did felt sorry for Wind but she promised herself that next time she'll come; Wind could play with the twin. The little girl sat down and pouted.

"I won't tell you, if you don't tell me why you are helping those that were so cruel to you? Wind knew that Naruko didn't have an answered for this question since she knew Naruko to well. "I don't know." She responded. "Then I won't tell you and since you have no idea come and do my hair please." Wind gave her the puppy eyes how could she refuse but she was still thinking about why she was helping those fools.

* * *

Back to the others

Nobody had noticed but Sakura had disappeared to follow Sasuke. She actually surprised to see that he was a good distance away from the others. _She also has super strength like me and Tsunade-sensei. She could even be stronger than me. Nah it's just a lucky punch._

Sasuke was a little dizzy, he was a little mad at Naruko _she didn't have to hit me so hard it was a joke and she the one always telling to be more funny. Man that punch actually hurt. _He was going to heal himself, but Sakura heal him instead. "Thanks." He said. He was surprised to see her healing him he thought it was Naruko since she was the one that gave him this small bruise and came to ask for forgiveness.

Sakura was in paradise she was healing her precious Sasuke-kun. She was going to have him back. He'll be with her forever even if she had to sell her soul to the devil. She had an evil smile on her face and Sasuke noticed so he decided to leave her there and with a poof he disappeared. When Sakura noticed she all alone she screamed "Sasuke-kun wait for me."

When Sasuke arrived he noticed that Naruko was gone and that Tsunade was ordering the villagers to evacuate. He also noticed that the rookie 9 and Gai team were looking at him strangely. He approached them, but he was really surprised when he felt a powerful killing intent coming from Neji and Kiba. "What are doing here traitor." Neji asked. He was really pissed when he heard that Naruko was married to that jerk, the one who tried to kill her. He knew deep down that Naruko always had a crush on the famous Uchiha Sasuke; nevertheless he thought that the flame was gone when Sasuke attempted to kill her. It's true at first Naruko couldn't stand Sasuke anymore but an event happen and brought them together.

"Hn" Sasuke snorted what was Neji talking about? He didn't go to Orochimaru therefore he wasn't talking to him but he still didn't come back to Konoha consequently for them he was still a traitor.

"He's talking to you." Kiba yelled after all these years Kiba was still as loud as ever.

Sasuke didn't respond he just passed by Kiba and Neji like they were nothing and approached Hinata and Ino. "Naruko really missed you guys." He was about to leave when Hinata said "By coming back you just signed you death penalty." "I know." He responded and walked toward his people.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other, Naruko was their best friend along with Sakura but after Naruko left everything changed Sakura no longer talk to them and Hinata was being train by her dad plus Ino was starting to take her career seriously. Hinata and Ino still kept in touch but they couldn't stand Sakura anymore like most of their good friends. They had lost also their respect for the Hatake Kakashi speaking of the devil here he comes.

Kakashi had know that Sasuke and Naruko were coming back, but his was afraid to see his students especially Naruko the way he had treated her was unforgivable. He was no longer respected by his good comrades and their students. He had failed as a teacher and he knew that. He saw Sasuke talking to some Lightening ninja, but he couldn't find Naruko _Maybe she didn't come. _He thought he also noticed that all the villagers were evacuating. He was about to approached Tsunade when an Anbu call him. "Hatake-san we need help to evacuate the villagers as fast as possible."

"Hai" And he went to help.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Naruko hadn't arrived yet. The villagers were already gone they were only waiting for the Yondaime of the Lightening and some people were getting impatient "What talking her so long." Her husband said.

* * *

Back to Naruko and Wind 

Naruko was losing her patience, since she broke the comb in two pieces and she had already finished doing Wind hair.

"Tell me where's Orochimaru." She shouted.

"Why?" the little girl asked. Naruko was about to respond but Wind cut her off. "Why do you help them? Does who were so cruel to you?" Naruko was shocked; she didn't know what to say. Why was she helping them? "Because… because they are people that are precious to me and I don't want them to die especially if I have the power to help them." Wind smiled at her, she knew that Naruko had a big heart but by helping them Naruko will lose someone that is precious to her.

"He's doing an underground attack. He sent about 5 thousands men, but he's not with them he is a month away from Konoha. His men will attack in about 45 minutes, they going to use the tunnel that reaches the Hokage tower." Wind said. She said a few word in a strange language and changed the color of Naruko outfit which now consists of a stylized pink martial arts outfit with white trim and a matching brief. The Lightening symbol is emblazoned on the back. Below the waist, this outfit tapers off to a loincloth-type arrangement that leaves the sides of her legs exposed. She was also wearing boots and white thigh high stockings with the outfit. She wore both shin guards and forearm guards. (KASUMI outfit in dead or alive)

She was also holding her bow and had arrows on her back. "Pink is so much better than blue." Wind said while she was approaching Naruko. She touched the Yondaime stomach and whispered." She might not have a father at the end of this war." She sighed and made Naruko disappeared, but Naruko heard every word.

Back to the others

Everyone was trying to figure out a strategy for all the possibilities attack Orochimaru could make.

As Shikamaru said it might be an underground attack that when Naruko appeared next to Sasuke. Most of the guys had a nosebleed and one pink girl was sending death glared at her because Naruko outfit was really revealing her assets. She told them is was going to be an underground attack and they had less than 40 minutes to have a good strategy and have more than 10 thousands ninjas to fight if they wanted to win this battle. The Lightening ninjas had send 15 000 ninjas and Konoha had 50 000 ninjas in upper Chunnin Level. Tsunade had sent the genins with the villagers to make sure they were safe.

Naruko took Sasuke away from everyone and told him what Wind told her. Naruko held him and sobbed into his shirt.

"I don't want to lose you Sasuke, please… for the baby go back home." He held her tighter and whispered "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to face justice even if it kills me." He felt her stiffen however he could still feel her cry. She tried to push herself away from him but she was still wrapped in his warm arms. He lifted her chin up to make her looked at him. He noticed that Naruko had tears forming on the rims of her eyes and he knew why.

They were going to have a third child and his daughter might never know her own father. "I'm sorry." He said and gave her kissed on the lips but she didn't respond. It felt like his was kissing a statue. When he was done, she just left him without saying a word. Tsunade, the rookie 9 except for Sakura and Gai team were looking for Naruko and Sasuke and they heard all the conversation between them. They felt sorry for Naruko given that she was going to suffer again and it was going to be Konoha fault.

They still had 20 minutes before the attack so all the ninja got themselves in place except for Naruko who was on top of the Yondaime head with her bow next to her. She sensed a present behind her. "What do you want Tsunade?" Her mother had a smiled on her face, her daughter had felt her and she just came here a second ago. "I wanted to talk to you." She said, but continued when she had no replied from Naruko. "Thanks for coming here me and the rest of the village really appreciate your help."

"Whatever." There was a long moment of silence when Naruko inquired. "Who was my father?" Tsunade was a little bit surprise by this question but responded. "He was about ten years younger than me, it's because of him I stayed in Konoha but when he died I couldn't stay so I left his name was Arashi Kazama he was the Fourth Hokage." Tsunade thought that she will get a reaction from Naruko but Naruko didn't show any emotion instead she shouted.

"I knew it, this village really has something against me, first my dad sealed a demon inside of me, and then my mother abandon's me, after that I'm the most hated person in Konoha, then I get exile by my own mother and finally my husband is going to have a death penalty because he betrayed this filthy village." She put herself up and was about to leave when she heard Tsunade said. "I'm sorry Naruko." "It's too late for forgiveness." She left without even looking back.

No one knew that Naruko put a portal in the tower to transport haft of Orochimaru army outside the gates were she'll be waiting. She prepared herself she had a good distance with the second portal and made a thousand of kage bunshin of herself and surrounded the entrance. She place her feet comfortably apart and point them at right angles to the shooting direction. She held her the bow grip with her left hand.

Naruko fitted the arrow into the bowstring, rested it on the left side of the bow and raised the bow to a vertical position. "5". She channeled some chakra into the wooden arrow. "4" The bowstring was drawn back with the middle three fingers of the right hand, that kept the arrow between the first and second fingers. "3". She turned her head to face the portal. Her right elbow stayed high, on a line with the arrow, which was drawn back the target. "2"At full draw, the string touched her chin. "1". She noticed that all her clones had the same position"0". The portal unlocked itself an army of men came out looking really confused and heard someone shouted.

"RELEASE"

I really help for the battle scene so I need a beta reader

I need help :)

So please review :) tell me what you think


End file.
